Moonstar
"Fear and worry are often what we as cats see most in our lives. It is our choice to let it take over who we are." —Moonstar to the Clans during the Search for StarClan. General Summary Moonstar is an all white cat with blue eyes. She was born with her sister, Rainstar, and her brothers, Mountainstar and Sunstar, to an unknown she-cat simply known as Kit-Mother. Their father is unknown. Kit-Mother taught them the ways of the Clans, as well as the Warrior Code. Together, Moonstar, Rainstar, Mountainstar, and Sunstar created the four new Clans on a mountain they discovered. Moonstar is founder of MoonClan, and is the wise one of her siblings. Early Life When Moonstar was born, she was known simply as Moon. Her mother had named her and her siblings after the four most beautiful things that her mother knew: Rain, Sun, Moon, and Mountain. Kit-Mother loved all of those things, and Moonstar shared her mother's love for them. Moonstar loved listening to the stories that her mother told, and fantasized about being a Clan cat. After asking her mother where the Clans were now, she was only met with a sad silence of longing. Moonstar often played games with her siblings, pretending to be different Warriors. When Moonstar and her siblings became 6 moons old, they begged their mother to name them as apprentices. Thus, Moonstar was dubbed Moonpaw at the time, falling in love with the ceremony that she had yearned to feel for as long as she could remember. From then on, Kit-Mother trained the four of them to be outstanding Warriors. History When Moonstar finally mastered the techniques passed down to her, her mother, Kit-Mother, gave her a proper Warrior ceremony, dubbing Moonstar as Moonsong at the time. Moonstar loved her name, and was proud to stand vigil in the ancient practice that her mother always told them about. During their times as Warriors, Moonstar often regretted that they had no one to share it with, and asked her mother if she ever thought of creating new Clans. Her mother grew angry with this, and stormed off, leaving Moonstar worried she had caused her mother grief. At this time, Rainstar had been listening in, and suggested that by starting the Clans, their mother would see that it was a good idea. Moonstar agreed, believing it to be the correct thing to do. Together, Moonstar and her siblings separated to find cats who would follow them. Moonstar gathered ten rogues she had discovered, named Harley, Gold, Shimmer, Snow, Barley, Rye, Shadow, Song, Ice, and Tulip. They all believed in Moonstar's Clan, and wanted desperately to become Warriors after hearing her stories. Once her siblings had returned with ten cats of their own, they began to decide where the territories would be. Moonstar suggested to choose from where the siblings grew up, but Mountainstar refused, saying that they should find somewhere else—maybe it could be close to home, but they should find new hunting grounds. Moonstar eventually agreed, and they found an area not far from where Kit-Mother lived, further up the mountain. They divided the territory evenly, and the four began their rule. Moonstar dubbed her Warriors with proper names. Harley became Harleystorm; Gold, became Goldpelt; Shimmer became Shimmersong; Snow became Snowbreeze; Barley became Barleystep; Rye became Ryewhisker; Shadow became Shadowheart; Song became Songfeather; Ice became Icewhisper; and Tulip became Tulipsky. They in turn dubbed Moonstar with her leader name. However, due to the fact that Moonstar had no connection with StarClan at the time, she did not have nine lives. Rainstar came to Moonstar one night after a few weeks, saying that she wanted to start a Gathering. Moonstar agreed, and the two sisters collected their brothers, deciding on where they could have a Gathering, like the one they had always heard of. It was Rainstar who found the Four Stones, a place where they could Gather. Moonstar believed it was a perfect spot, and agreed to Gather there. During the first Gathering, Moonstar realized that no one had properly named their Clans. Asking her Clanmates, they offered to name it after her, since she had first banded together the cats. Moonstar was honored, and couldn't find it in her to say no. She had fallen in love with her Clan, and was now even more in love. After the first Gathering, the Clans all came away with their proper and current names; MoonClan, RainClan, SunClan, and MountainClan. Slowly, however, the peace between Clans were slowly dissipating when Moonstar fell ill. She was sick with greencough, and knew that if she died, she would leave the Clans that she loved dearly. So Moonstar set out against Tulipsky's (the Healer at the time) wishes, and went to visit Kit-Mother, whom Moonstar had not seen in many moons. Kit-Mother herself was slowly dying from old age when Moonstar found her. Kit-Mother then explained that she had missed the Clans so terribly, and the thought of recreating them seemed insulting. However, Kit-Mother told Moonstar she realized that she was wrong, and bequeathed the secrets of StarClan onto Moonstar. Moonstar realized the missing piece of the Clans, and why certain traditions were what they are. Kit-Mother reminded her of the herbs that Medicine Cats had used, making Moonstar feel foolish for forgetting one of the most important things of a Clan. Moonstar stayed with Kit-Mother as the she-cat passed away, and cried for her mother's death. Moonstar left to find the connection to StarClan that the Clans did not have, desperate to see her mother again. The Search for StarClan Moonstar returned with cat mint that she had found on her way up to the Clans, and found that the hostilities had grown terrible. She spent her time leading her Clan as best she could, still suffering from the illness. Her strength was weaning, but Moonstar refused to give up. When Moonstar was finally cured, she met with Rainstar, Sunstar, and Mountainstar at Four Stones, and explained her disappearance and what had happened. Her siblings seemed suspicious, but when Moonstar mentioned StarClan and what Kit-Mother had said, they considered that she was telling the truth. Moonstar explained that they had to find a link to StarClan. She told them of the story that Kit-Mother had told her, about the Moonstone and the Moonpool of the Original Clans. They listened, agreeing with Moonstar that they needed to find it. The four depart to begin searching. During this time, the Clan cats began to grow in number, and more rogues had joined them, as well as some kittypets. Moonstar welcomed many to the Clan, and loved the cats that she had befriended. After some time of not finding StarClan's link, however, many cats began to grow scared. They worried that if there was no StarClan, then they would be separated at death, and they didn't want to lose their new found home and family. In the following Gathering, many cats turned hostility onto each other, causing the moon to slowly be covered by clouds. Moonstar commanded them to stop, urging them to not let fear and worry control them. After this, many cats noted that while the moon remained hidden under clouds, a small glimpse peaked out, lighting up something in the forest. Setting out during the Gathering, Moonstar and her siblings, along with their Medicine Cats, found that the moonlight had fallen onto some fungi that had formed a circle beneath a wide tree, which was raised from the ground by gnarly roots, allowing entrance beneath the tree. Inside, was a hollow area, with grass centered in the middle. The tree had formed a large opening, allowing moonlight to pass through, and down into a circle of mushrooms that had taken root within the tree. In the moonlight, the grass within the mushrooms glittered with silver, and Moonstar approached, along with her siblings. They each fully stepped into the circle, despite there being plenty of room for many cats, and all stiffened as they received their nine lives. Moonstar was given lives from cats she did not know: A cat named Thunderstar, a cat named Firestar, a cat named Windstar, a cat named Tallstar, a cat named Shadowstar, a cat named Blackstar, a cat named Riverstar, and a cat named Crookedstar. They gave her the lives of compassion, hope, love, trust, courage, bravery, clear mindedness, and the life of belief. And then Moonstar met Kit-Mother again, who seemed joyous, her eyes full of tears. Moonstar cried with her, as Kit-Mother gave her the life of family—the ability to recognize all cats as her kin, even when they are lost. Kit-Mother tells Moonstar that she is proud of her and tells her that her Clans will be around for many moons. Moonstar cries to this, wishing her mother the best, before awakening to a frantic Tulipsky. Death Moonstar lived many seasons with her Clan, losing many of her nine lives to battles to protect her family. She lost her last life to illness, however, surrounded by her loving Clan that she had fallen so deeply in love with. Moonstar was the first of her siblings to pass away. Moonstar now resides in StarClan with her mother and her siblings. Relationships Moonstar was incredibly close with Kit-Mother; a relationship that her brothers and sister did not have necessarily. Moonstar was very close with Rainstar, but was less so with her brothers; she rarely spoke to them outside of Gatherings, but she did love them dearly. Moonstar had no mates, but she was notably close with her medicine cat, Tulipsky, as well as her deputy, Harleystorm. In general, Moonstar was a wise leader, offering a calm mind to the other cats both in Clan and out of it. She defended her borders well, and was quick to help other Clans. Quotes "I sometimes wish that we were apart of the original Clans, Kit-Mother—to hunt and patrol borders, and live with Clanmates... Which reminds me; I wanted to ask an important question. I want to make a Clan of my own, and I wanted to know if you would be willing to help me, and be apart of the Clan life you used to know and love?" —Moonstar to Kit-Mother about the creation of the Clans. "I must look to you like a strange cat, asking you to join me in this strange Clan, something that you might've heard of in legend, or not at all. But please, hear me out. Let me show you the beauty of this life I am suggesting. Let me show you the greatness of the Clans. If you still wish to leave after I've shown you this life, then I have no right to stop you. I simply ask that you try." ''—Moonstar to Harleystorm when she first recruited him. ''"Kit-Mother told me that StarClan is a Clan of cats that have passed on from the original Clans. I want to find them, and I want to give our Clans the hope that they too will one day become apart of something bigger than themselves." —Moonstar to Rainstar, Mountainstar, and Sunstar. "I love my Clan more than anything. I do not know you, but I know that you are here to give me something important that can help me guide them. So please, bequeath your knowledge to me, so that I may know what it is to be a true Clan cat, that can be proud of the ones she has brought together." ''—Moonstar to Thunderstar, in her Nine Lives Ceremony. ''"Every day and night, I regret not going to speak to you sooner, and offering you a place in one of the Clans. You deserved to live in the world you once knew, but I was selfish enough to take it for myself. And for that, I will never forgive myself." —Moonstar to Kit-Mother, in her Nine Lives Ceremony. "I regret never telling you about the Clans when we made them, but since the day I was given the nine lives I needed to lead my Clan, I have not regretted a thing. You taught me the life that I now live, and you gave me the love I now know. I can now trust that my Clan will be here long after I have died, and I will always watch them, and love them, as you did for me. For us." —Moonstar to Kit-Mother on her death bed. Lives: # Lost in a battle between herself and a band of rogues that attempted to take part of their territory. # Lost to a monster when she had gone to recruit a few more cats. # Lost in a battle against a dog that was threatening her Clan. # Lost to greencough. # Lost to wounds from a battle between her Clan and MountainClan. # Lost to greencough. # Lost in a battle between herself and a wolf that had been attacking her Clanmates. # Lost in a battle between herself and a fox that was stealing prey and kits. # Lost to greencough. Category:Early Life Category:Relationships Category:Death